


We'll Get Better

by moncherijimin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A plot surrounding an unhealthy relationship, Adult Riku and Sora, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Sora, Drama, Dysfunctional Relationship Trope, Humor, M/M, One-Shot, Open Ending?, Police Officer Squall Leonhart Yummy Yummy ;), Romance, Side Axel x Roxas, Smut, Sora and Riku are just two fools in love... sigh, top Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moncherijimin/pseuds/moncherijimin
Summary: Sora faced Riku, his eyes narrowing as a disbelieving laugh flew passed his lips. "Riku, please tell me you're not doing this right now. Please tell me you are not trying to break-up with me in the back of a fucking police car."—Riku and Sora.They were crazy about each other.Their friends and family could attest to that.But, what always came after that was, 'maybe a little too crazy about each other'.





	We'll Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> I remember EXACTLY how I got the idea for this one-shot back in 2016 lol. I was watching a toxic couple on... Steve Wilkos... (I know wtf?! Haha!) and thus this plot-bunny sparked up! ⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒

 

 

* * *

_My first ever Riku x Sora Fic_

* * *

 

Riku and Sora.

They were crazy about each other.

Their friends and family could attest to that.

But, what always came after that was, _'maybe a little too crazy about each other'_.

Throughout the years of the young couple's rebellious tomfoolery and obstruction of the public that almost got them arrested many times, dealing with the insane he-say-she-say of high school that _could_ _have_ ruined their relationship, the make-ups and break-ups, family drama and ex boyfriends/girlfriends drama, it had been proven.

Yes, Riku and Sora knew they could survive anything at this point.

Right?

It was like no matter what terrible bullshit happened between them, their hearts kept finding their ways back to each other.

No, they weren't the perfect couple.

Far from that, actually.

Toxic for one another?

Possibly.

But, the thing about that was, they didn't really give a shit about that fault in their relationship.

They loved each other, unconditionally.

Sora stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, checking his appearance for probably the fifth time before Riku got there.

It was the beginning of July and they were officially back together after their pretty nasty fight about six months back. They talked in that time through social media and over the phone, but hadn't worked anything out until about a month ago.

Although they hadn't honestly dealt with the issues related to that fight, they still wanted to get back together anyway.

They simply couldn't let each other go and were starved of that emotional connection.

 _C_ _raving_ it.

Wearing an approving grin, Sora mentally praised himself. He looked damn _hot._ His caramel brown hair was brushed as much in place as he could get it, his full, pinkish lips were smoothed over with lip-balm, his big, cobalt eyes were a lusty, deep blue color, and his naturally tanned skin looked touch-ably soft.

And though he had a rather lanky build, his body looked crazy sexy in skin-tight, black pants and the high-neck, sleeveless midriff he decided on for tonight.

No matter how good he looked, though, he couldn't stop checking himself. He simply wanted to look perfect for Riku, considering they might finally have sex tonight-

—Okay, fuck _maybe!_

They _were_ going to screw each other's brains out tonight.

That was a _given_.

He released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in after he heard the doorbell ring downstairs. He missed Riku so much and seeing him tonight would make him happier than anything in the world right now.

* * *

" _You know I miss you, right, Rox'? Hell, I've got a hard-on just hearing your sweet voice_ _right now_ _,"_ A smooth, deep chuckle seeped through the phone.

Roxas smiled a little, kicking the refrigerator door closed with his foot. He hated when his boyfriend told him things like that because it made him depressed all over again.

He walked over and leaned his elbows on the kitchen island, cradling an orange in his hands, the phone wedged between his ear and shoulder. "Oh yeah? Maybe it's the _Chris Brown_ you've got playing that's turning you on, Axel," He could hear his boyfriend playing one of the popular singer's songs in the background. Still, he missed Axel too.

Unfortunately, Axel was abroad attending university. The only time he actually saw him was when he was on vacation from school and sometimes during the summers. He had been in The States for about three years now and had one more year left to go before he would be back home, in Japan, for good.

He heard Axel curse briskly about being horny and Roxas laughed. "Fine, how about this? Tonight we can do some sexy video chatting—I'll even give you a strip tease, if you can afford it."

" _Oh fuck yes, babe-"_

"Roxas! Can you get the fucking door!"

The blond heard his little brother yell from the upstairs. It's not like he didn't hear the doorbell ring the first time, he simply ignored it. It was only his brother's good-for-nothing-dumb-ass-of-a-boyfriend, Riku. He didn't get why Sora kept getting back with that asshole, even when he kept advising him it would be better for him not to.

However, Sora was eighteen now and he couldn't exactly forbid him from seeing Riku ever again like he would do at times years ago.

Giving a roll of his eyes, Roxas held the phone to his ear and muttered out in annoyance, "Hold on, Axel." before setting it down on the counter and then leaving out of the kitchen.

Roxas took his good ol' time walking through the living room, combing his fingers through his hair irritably. Why couldn't Sora simply listen and take his advice on this for once?

He opened the front door and glared at Riku.

Riku, lean and muscular, stood on the porch, his long, silver hair water-falling down his back and bright turquoise indifferent as he stared right back at Roxas.

"Mind leaving the property? I'm sick of seeing your dick-face around here," Roxas clipped, his hand on the door and arm blocking the way Riku needed to get in.

Riku stepped forward, his beautiful features furrowing into annoyance and eyes narrowed at the older male. Sora's brother had always seemed to dislike him. "Where is Sora? I'm here to see him."

Roxas shrugged with a sly smile on his face. "I don't know. Probably fucking someone who treats him better than you ever could."

Riku immediately frowned.

"Riku! You're here!"

Through the portion of the door Roxas held open, Riku saw Sora coming down the staircase on the side of the living room and smirked at his boyfriend's choice of clothing. Sora looked good enough to bite, especially with the way those pants clung to his slender hips and the small exposure of the flat of his stomach.

Roxas frowned, having no choice but to move aside and Riku threw a taunting smirk at him, pissing him off even more. He watched Sora hug Riku after he entered the house and felt an oncoming headache, so he left to go back into the kitchen. He couldn't stand to see any more of this.

"Damn. I missed you, Sora." Riku encircled his firm arms around Sora, lifting him off of the floor a bit and the brunette giggled, nodding into the crook of his pale neck. After staying like that for a moment or so, Sora pulled back, smiling, and Riku ran his eyes over him. "You look so sexy tonight, baby. Expecting a little extra attention, hm?" He inquired knowingly, grabbing at Sora's ass and then giving it a firm squeeze.

"Mmhm.." Sora blushed, unable to help grinding his hips forward into Riku's. He missed all of this so much. All he wanted to do was be with Riku, to feel the silver-haired man's arms around him, loving and comforting him.

Stepping out of Riku's grabby embrace, Sora took his boyfriend's hand and pulled him along, over toward the staircase. "Come on, let's go to my room. I have another surprise for you in there," He grinned, his eyes lingering on Riku before he turned his head forward.

"Making up for lost time, Sora?" Riku chuckled, following behind the brunette.

"Maybe." Sora replied, throwing Riku a naughty look over his shoulder.

Riku, an eyebrow rising, quickly had a crooked smirk stretch across his lips. Sora's voice sent a voltage of shudders through him, his cock twitching in anticipation.

That did _it_.

When they came up off the stairs and arrived in the dark, narrow corridor that lead to Sora's bedroom, Riku pulled on the hand that the brunette was leading him by, surprising the shorter male and spinning him around to him.

Then, pressed him into the wall.

Sora gazed into turquoise eyes, seeing they were clouded over with lust and his own darkened as he swallowed and hot tingles assaulted his belly.

Riku leaned in, fully capturing his lips and trapping his mouth in a deep kiss.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, tilting his head to better deepen where their mouths were joined and pulled him closer. It was so infinitely hot and amazing between them.

Riku wedged his leg between Sora's thighs and pressed in more, kissing him with raw obscene greed and their tongues slipped and slurped around in the encase of their lips.

Breathing into each other and chests pressed together, Sora whimpered into the kiss as Riku groped his ass again and he shoved his fingers into silver locks, gripping the silkiness.

The kiss was ferocious, and wet, scorching flames coursed through them.

It was almost _suffocating_.

Sora rolled his tongue against Riku's, an unintentional moan leaving his mouth before being helplessly swallowed by Riku. He bucked into Riku, the taller man breathing out in a low hiss in response to the movement.

Riku pulled away first and he stared at Sora in a daze, his dick straining in his cargo shorts. Sora's lips were reddened and his face was heavily flushed. How did he go months without this? Riku dipped his head and kissed the brunette's shoulder, his lips brushing against the beauty spot on Sora's shoulder blade.

Licking over his lower lip, Sora reached for Riku and grabbed both sides of the silverette's face, bringing his handsome face back up to meet his. "Riku, _please_ …" He pleaded in a whisper, pressing his lips to the Riku's again.

He needed him to make love to him tonight.

Riku nipped at those plump lips, understanding without having to be told. He needed this too, same as Sora. He smashed his mouth up against the smaller male's before hoisting Sora up and the brunette instantly locked his legs around his back, kissing back hard, their teeth nearly knocking.

He carried him to the bedroom.

Things were good now, and he was desperately praying it would stay this way.

 

* * *

 

The next two months seemed to go by _torturously_ slow for Roxas.

He sat in a round booth by himself as heavy bass thrummed through him, high pounding music blasting all around.

The lonely blond was at a nightclub in Roppongi with his friends. He hated that they dragged him all the way to Tokyo, though. Apparently, to them, he was looking a little too gloomy lately and they wanted to try cheering him up.

However, it wasn't working.

Being at a club just didn't feel the same without Axel and he missed him a lot. Bodies crowding, people dressed to impress, and the lights dim but colorful, he sipped on his cocktail, a little. He didn't feel like getting drunk tonight.

He watched Demyx over on the dance floor, grinding on Zexion and huffed, hating how good of a time the couple seemed to be having. He wanted Axel here with him. Without him he was bored and insanely depressed. He had never been away from him for this long and it was _killing_ his mood.

But, aside from his own relationship, weirdly enough Sora and Riku seemed to be doing great, and it had been two months already since they got back together.

His cell started ringing in his pocket and he reached into his skinny jeans, retrieving it. Without even looking at the caller ID, he simply put it to his ear. "Yeah?"

" _Hey, Roxas! It's me!"_

Roxas' eyebrows flew up and he turned his head, pressing the phone closer to his ear because it was difficult to hear with all the music and voices of people booming. "Sora?"

" _Uh.. yeah. Um, can you come bail me out of jail?"_

"W-What?! Sora, what do you mean bail you out? How the fuck did you end up in jail?!" He was practically screaming, some people near him giving him strange stares before turning back to whatever they had been doing. "Sora, you'd _better_ start fuckin' talking," His voice was harsh and facial expression sharp.

" _Well…"_

* * *

Two hours earlier…,

" _No, officer_ _!_ _I want them both off my property and gone_ _right now_ _. You don't know what I had to deal with tonight!"_

Riku and Sora were in the back of a police car, hand-cuffed, the spin of the blue and red police siren illuminated off their skin in the dark vehicle.

The police officer, Squall Leonhart, was speaking with Riku's mother in front of her house since she was the one who called. And from the looks of it the officer was calling backup for another car, so Sora and Riku could eventually be separated.

"I can't believe this shit right now," Sora seethed, his fuming stare on the car floor.

Riku scoffed and frowned, leaning his head back. "Well, whose fault do you think it is?"

Sora threw his boyfriend a pissed-off scowl, but the silver-haired man continued to stare at the car ceiling, indifferent. Sora felt the fury that got them into this mess in the first place boiling up all over again and clenched his jaw. "Ha, so you're saying it's my fault? Excuse me, asshole, but I'm pretty sure this is _your fault_. If you would've just told me you fucked someone else, then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

Riku immediately lifted his head, gawking at his lover. "You didn't even let me explain, Sora! The guy texted me once and you lost it! I never said I had sex with him, you just assumed so."

"—Because I know when you're lying to me!" Sora's voice grew louder, building with more frustration. He couldn't believe Riku was still going to lie about it, even in this situation! "You clearly did something with that motherfucker! He has your number, dumb ass! Something happened and now he's texting you and wanting to see you, _again_? Again?!"

Riku bit the inside of his cheek and tossed his head back against the leather seat, getting his bangs out of his face.

"Do you really take me for that much of an idiot, Riku? Don't try to make me look stupid or—like I'm fucking crazy!" Sora shouted indignantly, rolling his eyes. He moved around, uncomfortable because his arms were becoming stiff and sore with his hands locked behind his back.

It was silent for a very tense moment.

"…Sora, I don't think this is working out," Riku finally spoke, looking over at the brunette and he witnessed the familiar quirk of brown eyebrows in outrage to what he just said. He was kind of glad they were hand-cuffed because he knew what Sora probably wanted to do him.

Sora faced Riku, his eyes narrowing as a disbelieving laugh flew passed his lips. "Riku, please tell me _you're not_ doing this right now. Please tell me you are not trying to break-up with me in the back of a fucking police car," He sneered through his teeth, but Riku said nothing. Simply stared back at him, his eyes pretty much giving Sora the answer.

Sora shook his head, enraged, his leg shaking as a ferocious wave of anger pumped through him and flushed his face. "You are so lucky I'm hand-cuffed right now. You're so fucking lucky—I should kick you in your Goddamn neck! What? You want to go screw someone else because you're finally sick of me? Is that it?"

"Sora, we can-"

"Riku, do you know where we are? We are in a police car! We're going to _jail_! You're breaking up with me while we're going to jail?! What kind of shit is that?!" Sora screamed, tears flooding his eyes.

Riku swallowed, seeing how much Sora was hurting as watery, blue eyes glared at him. He wanted to avoid any more this and figured that maybe if Sora wasn't with him then he wouldn't have to keep hurting him like this. He hated seeing him cry, and because of _him._ "Sora, I-"

"Yeah, _you_! It's always about you! You know what? _Fuck you_ , Riku! Fuck you!" Sora yelled, throwing himself back against the seat and turning his head to look out the window on his side.

Why did he think it would work this time? Why did he keep coming back to him? Why did he even love him so much? It was no different from before.

* * *

"He broke up with you while you guys were hand-cuffed.. in the _police car_?!" Roxas busted out a laugh, seated across from Sora and his younger brother pursed his mouth at him, angrily. "I'm.. I'm..," He tried to stop laughing, but it all sounded so ridiculous. He wiped away the tears that arose in the corner of his eyes and panted. "I'm sorry. ..But, I'm pretty sure that tops just about every shitty break-up story I've ever heard,"

Sora ran his fingers through his hair, stressed. "This shit isn't funny, Roxas. It's so fucked up and—Damn it! Couldn't he have at least waited until we were released, and then broken up with me?! I don't even know if he was serious about it. He had the same tone last time we broke-up."

Roxas finally stopped his giggling, however, he did still a slight grin stuck on his face. "Aw, I'm sorry, baby brother. …Fuck, it must suck to be you. It's like you're addicted to him, Sora. If I were you I'd probably kill myself," He stretched his arms up above his head, kinking them out and his younger brother pouted. "You know you're going to have to tell Mom about you being in jail, right? .. _Fuuuck_ , she's going to be _livid_."

Sora folded his arms on the kitchen table and dropped his head onto them, eyes dreadful.

Roxas eyed the brunette, honestly feeling really terrible for him. "Sora, what do you even like about him? I don't understand why you stay, or keep going back. Aside from the handsome face, why?"

Sora rolled his eyes, lifting his face out of his arms. "I know how everyone else sees us, okay. But what no one sees is how good of a guy Riku is. He can be really sweet and caring. He's my best friend and I don't want to lose him," He tried to ignore the ache in his heart, but it was painful. He didn't want it to really be over this time. He blinked his tears away and shook his head, laughably. "Is it crazy that every time.. I keep saying or thinking to myself that maybe if I give us one more chance that things will get better?"

Roxas was silent, seeing that Sora was seriously hurting. Even though he hated watching Sora continue on this roller-coaster with Riku over and over again, he wanted his little brother to be happy. He sighed, hoping he wouldn't regret saying this.

"Maybe that 'one more chance' would work if you two seriously _try_. I've never seen you two _actually_ work out your problems. You two break-up for a few months and then get back together, as if your issues magically disappear. If you really want this and _he_ really wants this, I'd say try. Discuss the issues and then maybe take a break for year or so, come back to the relationship when you two _know_ it can work."

Sora groaned loudly, obviously not liking that advice and Roxas shook his head, not knowing what else to tell him. "Come on, Sora. You know it's bad when he's breaking up with you while ya'll are arrested. That's about as pitiful as it can get."

Sora puffed out his cheeks, burying his face into his arms.

Roxas sighed. He didn't know what else to tell him. He didn't want Sora to stay in a relationship like this at all. Sora he could either try to fix it, or leave. That simple. No matter how hard the latter would be.

"So, did the both of you get the domestic violence charge?"

"Yes."

"God damn it, Sora. What exactly happened?"

"...Nothing that serious, really. We were both upset with each other. He threatened me, not like for real, but..." He raised his head, pursing his lips together. "I had a kitchen knife—A fucking _butter-knife_! I just waved it around a bit!"

Roxas laughed, both baffled and humored. "Sora, you are fucking crazy! Definitely get that from Mom."

Sora's mouth fell open in outrage. "What—"

The doorbell rang and Sora and Roxas both cocked an eyebrow, not expecting anyone for tonight.

Sora was the one to get up from the table and go answer the door.

When he opened the door, his blue eyes widened on Riku standing in front of him. Sora hadn't been prepared to see him at the moment, so all the emotions he had been holding back until now hit him like a freight-train.

His lips beginning to quiver, he couldn't gather his voice. He realized that he was crying when he felt warm, wet streaks rolling down his face. When had the tears started?

"Sora,.." Riku swore he could have felt his heart break as he witnessed Sora crying and he rushed into the house, taking Sora into his arms and holding him tight. The brunette cried against him, trembling and breathing harsh. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry," He told him. "I love you, Sora."

Sora closed his eyes at the words, breathing into Riku. His scent, his warmth, his voice—his _everything_ _!_ He loved it all so much!

He ended up wrapping his arms around him in return. He couldn't let this go. He loved him too much. Sora swallowed the lump in his throat and found his voice, "W-Why.. Why couldn't you j-just tell me?" He cried desperately, pushing on Riku's chest and taking a step back to look up at him. "All you had to do was tell me, Riku,"

"I was _trying_ to, Sora. If you hadn't gotten so upset and..," Riku buried his fingers into his bangs, shoving the silver locks out of his eyes, out of frustration, and Sora shot him a teary-eyed glare. "and if I didn't enjoy getting you so mad in the first place…" Riku cursed himself. Yes, Sora was insanely sexy when he was angry, but maybe he enjoyed it a little too much.

Sora frowned, pissed off.

"Alright, Sora. When we were broken up I did _kiss_ someone else, but that's _all_ I did."

Sora winced at the confession and looked away, but found that it wasn't as terrible as he had thought it was.

Riku took him by an unwilling hand. "I should have just told you that, I know. But.. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, it hurt even more that you lied to me at first, Riku," Sora muttered with a little sniffle, still not looking at the silverette. Riku then grabbed a hold of his chin and made him look him in the face. That's when he saw the broken and sincere expression on his face. His heart skipping a beat, his blue eyes softened and he reached up and grabbed Riku by the face, bringing his lips to his. He hated how crazy this guy made him yet he loved that about him too. "Dumb ass, I don't want us to be over." Sora gritted through his teeth after pulling back from the kiss.

"Sora, I can't hurt you again." Riku breathed, closing the door behind him.

"Then don't, Riku."

Riku wasn't sure if it was as easy as that, but he wanted to try.

In the past, he had always been the one to hurt Sora and he thought maybe breaking up for good this time would keep him from ever doing that again. He was sick of being the reason for Sora's tears and heartbreak. He wanted to be better for him.

With a new found determination to keep Sora within his grasps, Riku leaned down and kissed Sora, again, this time more firmly.

Moving his mouth against Riku's, Sora felt the raw emotion and intimacy that blared between them with just the feel of his lips.

They were simply two hopeless idiots that couldn't do without each other, and they weren't going to give up.

Riku was the first to part from the kiss and hugged Sora. He kissed his temple and said against his skin, "It's going to get better, Sora. I promise. I'm going to be better."

Sora nodded, smiling.

They were going to give themselves this last chance.

Their hearts in it, _c_ _ompletely_.

 

* * *


End file.
